This invention relates generally to refrigerators, and more particularly, to refrigerators with an evaporator in a fresh food compartment.
Some known refrigerators include a fresh food compartment and a freezer compartment. Such a refrigerator also typically includes a refrigeration sealed system circuit including a compressor, an evaporator, and a condenser connected in series. An evaporator fan is provided to blow air over the evaporator, and a condenser fan is provided to blow air over the condenser.
In operation, when an upper temperature limit is reached in the freezer compartment, the compressor, evaporator fan, and condenser fan are energized. Once the temperature in the freezer compartment reaches a lower temperature limit, the compressor, evaporator fan, and condenser fan are de-energized.
Some known refrigerators typically regulate a temperature of a fresh food compartment by opening and closing a damper established in flow communication with a freezer compartment, and by operating a fan to draw cold freezer compartment air into the fresh food compartment as needed to maintain a desired temperature in the fresh food compartment. At least one refrigerator includes an evaporator in the fresh food compartment. However, there is typically a relatively large temperature difference between a fresh food compartment and a fresh food evaporator, and this difference may cause sweat and ice problems.